


Captain Unohana's Gift

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji never quite knows what might happen when he walks into the captain’s office, but this certainly was… unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Unohana's Gift

The last thing Renji expected when he slid open the door to the captain’s office was to be hit on the head by a small, plastic bottle of lube.

Even more bizarre was that Byakuya had thrown it at him.

“A gift,” Byakuya said without looking up from his desk, as though nothing unusual had just happened, “From Captain Unohana.”

“Shit, Taicho, who knew you were a marksman with a bottle? You nearly put out my eye.”

“I merely intended to knock you on the side of head. If I meant to damage your vision, I would have.”

“Right,” Renji said dryly, trying not to roll his eyes, as he crouched down to retrieve the bottle. Sure enough, it really was one of those giveaways the Fourth was always handing out at festivals. Renji was pretty sure he still had some of this exact brand rotting in the bottom of his footlocker. Should he be expecting to dodge a hail of multicolored condoms next?

He glanced up at Byakuya, warily. The captain knelt behind his desk, his eyes focused on whatever he was writing. Renji was pleased, for once, to see the kenseikan in place parting that luxurious inky hair, since their presence meant he’d only smashed their stupid box last night and not the ridiculously expensive hairpieces themselves.

Renji stood up slowly, tucking the lube into the folds of his kisode, “Captain Unohana, huh? Pretty cheap gift—you’d think she could at least spring for chocolate-flavored. You writing the thank-you note?”

“No,” Byakuya said, not looking up. “I’m composing an official letter of protest to Central 46. Try to refrain from smearing this one. I’m nearly done.”

So… things had not gone well on the visit to Central, but they were talking about last night pretty casually while tossing lube around. Kind of a bad news/good news deal, then. Renji leaned a shoulder against the door frame and crossed his arms, waiting.

Even though it was still supposed to be his “day off,” Renji had gotten dressed in his uniform sometime after dinner. He’d meant to do it sooner, but talking to Rukia had thrown him for a loop and he’d ended up in the mess in just his dressing gown. He hadn’t taken the teasing well, either. A lot of people got snapped at unfairly, though, seriously, who was the vice-captain here? People should remember that and show a little respect, even if he was wandering around like an idiot because his best friend had fucked with his head.

In fact, some of Rukia’s words still jittered uncomfortably through Renji’s mind:

 

_“In forty years since becoming a Kuchiki, he’s never even looked at me.”_

_“I know him… he’ll kill me himself.”_

 

Look at him now, Rukia, and you’d see how wrong you are, Renji thought. There’s hardly another man in the Soul Society that loves you more deeply.

 _Not even me_ , Renji added silently, _Especially not me. I would have killed you for him._

Renji probably should have tried to explain to Rukia about that, but she started right away with the trash-talk about his eyebrow tats. She always pulled shit like that—deflecting the serious with something sure to annoy and distract.

Damn her, anyway. Renji had gone with the intention of apologizing, too. He wanted to tell Rukia that he wasn’t exactly himself last night—although maybe he’d been more himself than he usually was--anyway, the point was, it was himself without filters, and it had gotten weird and a bit ugly. He’d brutalized that poor kid with the glasses, and, thinking back on it, that guy, no matter how annoying he might have been, was clearly a friend of Rukia’s.

Plus, Renji had cut her face.

That was kind of personal, and… it wasn’t even about _her_ , not even a little bit. Making Rukia bleed had been about showing his loyalty to Byakuya, which, again, thinking back, was a bit awkward and maybe a little gross.

At least he hadn’t been the one to kill that orange-haired kid she was so clearly in love with. Seeing her brother in action must have been shock, too, no matter how brave and cold she acted afterward.

Of course, if Renji had actually managed to say sorry for any of it, Rukia probably would have just laughed. Or called him an idiot. Or both.

Byakuya held up the paper, re-reading his words and waiting for the ink to dry. Renji pushed off the wall to come over to check it out. He leaned over, peering at the parchment from behind Byakuya’s shoulder, and slowly read the words.

Wow.

Central would be getting an earful… or a pen-ful, as the case might be.

“They really wouldn’t even let you in?” Renji asked.

“No, it was disgraceful,” Byakuya said, returning the paper to his desk. “So many regulations regarding right of redress were violated, it’s incredible. Someone has to raise a stink.”

“And that’s you?” Renji asked, a little incredulously. He stood back up and went over to the bookshelf to fetch the tea set. “What about chain of command? You’re not going to take this to the head captain first?”

“Where do you think I’ve been all day?” Seeing Renji’s preparations, Byakuya first rang for a servant and then began to clear a space on his desk.

“Banging your head against the First Division door, I’d guess.”

“Just so,” Byakuya said, making a pile of papers on the floor. He set his most recent letter on top, carefully. “I can’t believe I had to endure a lecture about the sanctity of the law from a lieutenant.”

“Whoa, wait!” Renji nearly dropped the service the few inches to the desk. As it was, the fine china rattled dangerously as it banged down. “Are you telling me Yamamoto didn’t even see you? You-- _you_ had to talk to Sasakibe instead? What the fuck is going on?”

“My question exactly,” Byakuya said primly. After a thought, he moved the papers away from the desk by another several inches. Byakuya frowned at the pile a moment longer, and then said, “I wish you’d been there. You would have kicked the doors open.”

“Damn straight,” Renji agreed, settling more comfortably floor across from Byakuya. “Fuck that disrespect. What’s the head captain’s game, anyway? Do you suppose he knew why you were there?”

There was a quiet noise at the door, and Byakuya said, “Come.”

They waited to continue the conversation until tea had been prepared and hot water poured into the pot. Byakuya, thankfully, requested some dessert as well. Renji’s stomach had been growling all day. He couldn’t seem to eat enough. Last night had taken a lot out of him.

After all the fuss was over and the doors whispered shut, Byakuya said, “I suspect the head captain simply didn’t want to deal with me and Central gave him a perfect excuse. The law is the law, after all. Also, I think the lieutenant quickly surmised that, without you at my side, I wouldn’t push things.”

Renji grunted, impatiently checking the tea. “Next time don’t give me a day off.”

“I clearly shouldn’t go anywhere without you. Not only was there Unohana earlier, but I also had the most infuriating interaction with Ichimaru and Kenpachi as well.”

Renji had been inspecting the tea again, and had the cover in his hand when he looked up at that. “Together?”

“Yes. Odd, isn’t it?” Byakuya took the cover from Renji and placed it back on the tea pot. “Beyond that, Ichimaru apologized for provoking me and dragged Kenpachi off.”

“Gin stopped a fight?” Renji’s brain was stuttering again, “And Kenpachi let him?”

“Yes, I’m uncertain which is more unnerving.”

Renji grinned wickedly--suddenly remembering, “And all this time, you’re carrying Unohana’s ‘gift’?”

Byakuya snorted a little laugh, and Renji could see a slight color blush across his nose. So gorgeous!

“Yes,” Byakuya admitted, “To Central and back again. All the while, even at the First and throughout everything, I have that horrible little vial in my hand.”

“Heh, that’s hilarious.”

Byakuya glanced up, meeting Renji’s gaze for just a moment. There was something in those grey eyes -- something Renji had been waiting for, for a long time. It was soft, caressing, almost… loving. “I knew you’d think so.”

Renji held his breath; his heart pounding. Astounded that such a simple thing could make him feel so weak, so utterly… gooey.

Then, it was gone.

The captain looked away, and focused, instead, on pouring tea. Renji was spared from having to try to continue any kind of coherent conversation by the arrival of more servants. A young serving girl set out a plate of something Renji had never seen before. They were square, bite-sized, and covered in brown powder. He thought they had the jelly-like consistency of mochi, but they didn’t smell quite right for that.

To his unspoken question, Byakuya said, “ _Warabi mochi_ , it’s made from bracken starch and dipped in toasted soybean flour. It’s not spicy.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve had this,” Renji said brightening and taking a few and putting them on Byakuya’s plate before helping himself. “Only they were round and I bought them from a street vender.”

“The fancy plate adds extra flavor.”

It took a second for Renji to realize Byakuya had made a joke. “Sure,” he said with a light smile, “Everything tastes better on plate. Er… I guess. I don’t have a lot of experience with plates, actually. I think the Eleventh outlawed them after ‘the incident.’”

Byakuya’s eyebrows rose slightly, as he delicately slurped up the warabi mochi. “Please tell me you’re making that up.”

“No, we weren’t allowed utensils either after that day either. Who knew they were such vicious morons? I guess I should have.  Anyway, I thought it was an oversight--that there were no chopsticks or china for the mess. No one told me there was a ban! You should have seen the carnage. It was… actually, seriously horrible.” Renji shivered at the memory, and then hunted for a spot on his elbow, “I think I still carry a scar.”

“From the food fight or the beating Kenpachi gave you?”

“Both,” Renji said. “Still, I learned something important.” He held up the chopsticks as if to explain their significance to Byakuya, “ _These_ are a serious weapon. Also, never give the Eleventh anything pokey. Ever.”

 

#

Renji set the serving tray outside the door and piled the dirty tea cups and pot nearby. He hesitated at the door, wondering if the captain needed anything more from him.

Apparently, he did.

Byakuya came up to stand beside Renji, close enough to smell. Renji leaned in, catching that divine combination of musk and jasmine. Byakuya asked, “Will you stay?”

Despite himself, Renji started. He made a kind of awkward, choking noise. “After last night? You’re up for more?”

“I’m asking for company.”

Oh. Just sleeping.

_Score._

Renji figured he was beaming like a goofball. “But what about your quarters? They’re pretty… uh, trashed.”

“There’s always the estate.”

Renji frowned and, before he thought it through, had said, “Will they even let me in there?”

Byakuya sighed. “Not normally, but I’ll see they make an exception.”

#

 

The bedroom still smelled like a woman. The scent was faint and dusty, but it lingered like a faded rose. As the captain dug through his closets for night clothes, Renji carefully lowered himself onto the bed. The wooden frame creaked under his weight, like a protest.

_Yeah, sister, I hear you. I’m not sure what he’s thinking, either, letting me into your bed._

He glanced up with a sigh. In anticipation of the manor’s lord’s return, the servants had opened a large set of windows in the bedroom. Moonlight revealed a garden to rival the Spirit King’s—large enough for a lake, a winding river and so much space that Renji wasn’t sure where it ended and the stars began.

Cool air drifted in. Crickets and tree frogs chirped in the darkness. Renji tried to relax in this foreign place smelling of someone else, wondering what he should wear to bed. Maybe he could just get away with the shitagi, the white undershirt. It was long enough to cover his butt. It was bad enough he was going to smoother the remains of her scent with his sweat; he couldn’t bring himself to do it naked.

It seemed disrespectful.

Renji was about to ask Byakuya if this was really such a good idea, when the captain slid into bed, on his usual side. He’d changed into a light blue dressing gown patterned with lotus blossoms. The kenseikan were gone, and his hair fell in front of his face without restraint. Usually, Renji loved seeing Byakuya this way, vulnerable, open—but tonight Renji thought Byakuya looked tired… beaten.

He reached out a hand to cup Byakuya’s jaw tenderly, but halted half-way. His breath caught when he saw the bruises on Byakuya’s neck.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, horrified. “I did that.”

“Your demon did,” Byakuya corrected softly, taking Renji’s hand and bringing it to his lips.

 _Fuck that_ , Renji thought guiltily. _It was me_.

He let Byakuya kiss his palm, but he wanted to pull away. If it hadn’t been for the box that held those kenseikan, Renji would never have known the truth. Zabimaru might have been riding him hard, but Renji knew what he was doing. He’d destroyed everything expensive. Ripped that captain’s haori to shreds. Gone after all the stuff he hated.

Look what he’d done to Byakuya. Renji had fucked him with no mercy--letting someone else feel the shame for once, making someone else dirty and used.

“I’m so sorry,” Renji said, but it was just like with Rukia. He couldn’t take it back. Things were already done, broken. “I’m a beast.”

“It’s my fault,” Byakuya said. “I didn’t truly understand what I was asking for.”

“Nobody asks for _that_.”

Byakuya continued to hold Renji’s hand, but he brought it down to rest against his thigh. Renji was still twisted mostly away from him, looking away--out the window--anywhere but at those marks on the captain's neck.

“No, no one does,” Byakuya said at last, his voice soft. “But, you told me you had a demon soul. I couldn’t make it a command, but I asked for it in a way that I knew you wouldn’t refuse.”

_Because you already knew how much I loved you._

Renji shook his head, finally pulling his hand away. He started to untie the obi. “If you want me to stay, you need to stop talking. You’re starting to convince me that you’re a bastard who got exactly what he deserved.”

Byakuya smiled slightly. Arranging the sheets, he settled more fully into bed. He laid his head against the pillow, and looked up into Renji’s eyes. It was there again--that… softness, that affection.

Damn Renji's heart for quickening and his breath for leaving in such a rush. If Byakuya actually ever said the words, Renji would probably faint dead away. Maybe that’s how this wife of his had died—Byakuya had finally told her he loved her, and she died of shock.

With silent apologies to the former occupant, Renji left most of his uniform in a pile on the floor and wiggled under her covers, on her side of the bed. He snuggled up close to Byakuya and put an arm around him.

Something rolled off the bed and hit the floor. Renji untangled himself to look down. There on the tatami, illuminated in a pool of moonlight, was the tube of lube--Captain Unohana’s gift.

Picking it up to set it on the end table, Renji muttered, “Your wife is rolling over in her grave."

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is a little messed up here, as it's not entirely clear to me how much time passes from the moment Rukia is returned to the Soul Society and when Byakuya has that strange interaction with Gin and Kenpachi. Especially since it seems that in one scene in the Manga, Renji is in his flowered robe, and the next he's fully-dressed in uniform. Rather than spend hours researching on the Wiki or re-watching the Anime, I decided to go with what worked for the story. 
> 
> My apologies to the purists.


End file.
